Prima Iubre
by Dragnea Geo
Summary: O poveste despre doi adolescenti care ajung sa se iubeasca. Unul e chipes si dur iar celalat arata timid dar poate fi la fel de dur . Multa dragoste intre cei doi in toate cele 3 capitole si multe altele :3 Nu e cea mai tare poveste dar sper sa fie destul de buna pentru fanele yaoi.. sunt incepatoare :3


Impulsul: Capitolul I

Totul incepe cu o singura atingere si cu un sarut te impinge la lucruri Daichi este un liceean foarte timid de fata cu alti dar de fata cu cineva cunoscut devine foarte deschis cu aceea persoana. Transferat la un nou liceu el se adapteaza foarte greu. Studentii de clasa fiind numai baieti,iar el ii uraste pe il aseaza langa cel mai ciudat elev dintre toti care privea fascinat pe fereastra. Baiatul avea parul negru,lung si prins putin cu o clama,iar cateva suvite atarnau pe fata si ii acopereau ochii.

-Buna ,sunt Shin Daichi! Ma bucur sa te cunosc. îi spune Shin rusinat.

- Chiar nu ma intereseaza! îi raspunde baiatul nervos si cu privirea tot pe fereastra. Aseazate jos si taci din gura.

-Am inteles! îi raspunde Shin asezandu-se jos.

Profesorul incepe sa predea lectia in continuare . Pe Shin il atragea comportamentul baiatului care se uita pe fereastra. În ultima pauza ,Shin doreste sa se apropiie de baiatul misterios dar îi stau în cale ceilalti baieti care il cred foarte dragut si il ating fara remuscari.

- Ma scuzati,dar acel baiat cum se numeste? Adica el nu vorbeste cu nimeni? îi intreaba Shin pe baieti in timp ce îi indeparta usor cu mana de corpul sau.

- Aaaa. El este,Len Takahashi ! Se pare ca nu prea ii plac baietii si nu doreste sa se uite la noi. Este un ciudat,sta toata ziua cu parul ala peste ochi si se uita pe fereasta. îi raspunde unul din colegi in timp ce il mangaia pe spate. Len îi aude si pentru a nu mai fi subiectul discutiei isi ia geanta si pleaca. Shin ramane nemiscat la gestul său,apoi isi i-a si el geanta si il urmareste pe Len. Dupa ce l-a urmarit pentru un scurt timp îi pierde urma ,iar Shin se pierde ajungand intr-o fundatura. Cativa barbati care erau in apropiere il i-au la intrebari pe Shin.

-Ce cauti pe aceasta strada,baiete? Te-ai pierdut? îl intreaba un barbat care avea multi cercei bagati in nas si in urechi.

-Nu m-am pierdut ,doar cautam pe cineva si l-am pierdut de ceva timp. Cand mi-am dat seama ca l-am pierdut eram deja eu pierdut. îi expica Shin.

- Nu ma intereseaza,baiete! Aici este teritoriul ,sefului Minato. Orice baiat dragut ce ajunge pe aici cade in mainile lui. zice celalat barbat care il apuca de maini pe Shin.

-Asa este. Seful Minato plateste scump pentru fiecare baiat dragut. aproba barbatul cu cercei.

-Va rog lasati-ma sa plec!Nu am nimic de aface cu acest Minato. îi roaga Shin speriat.

Barbatii nu au mai asteptat ca Shin sa mai spuna ceva ca l-au lovit imediat cu pumnul in abdomen si l-au lesinat. Baiatul este dus la seful Minato si îl vand pe foarte multi bani. Cand Shin incerca sa se trezeasca vede in ceata chipul unui barbat care il privea fascinat. Acel barbat era Minato,iar el statea peste Shin.

- Cine esti? îl intreaba Shin speriat. Si de ce ma doare foarte tare capul? intreaba sufland greu.

- Esti aici sa ma distrezi pe mine! îi explica Minato. Arati asa bine,iar pielea ta este asa fina si catifelata.

- Ce vrei de la mine? Si de ce nu-mi pot misca mainile? il intreaba socat Shin.

- Deoarece ti-am legat mainile si corpul in asa fel in cat sa nu te poti misca. Am sa fac dragoste cu tine pana cand acest corp devine o leguma stricata! spune razand Minato.

- Nuuu.. te rog..lasa-ma sa plec! țipa Shin incercand sa scape de Minato.

- Ori cat ai striga nu o sa te auda nimeni! Am sa te violez pana iti curg balele. îi spune Minato in timp ce îi baga degetul in gura si il mangaia cu mana pe fund.

- Ahhhh..te rog...doare! țipă rog...lasa-ma sa plec..nu sunt jucaria ta. Ahhh...

-Nu pleci nicaieri,baiete! il amenita Minato. Uita-te in ochi mei. Au putina bunatate in ei si eu nu stiu? il intreaba pe Shin ingandurat.

Minato il intoarce pe Shin cu fata spre el si il priveste in ochi. Cand s-au privit in ochi, Minato se inroshise putin la fata. Shin avea lacrimi in ochi iar fata lui era de la bun inceput rosie deoarece isi da seama ca este dezbracat. Minato il dezleaga si incepe sa-l linga usor pe gat,iar Shin scoate zgomote de placere .

-Am sa te fac sa te excit la maxim. îi sopteste incet la ureche. Am sa te fac sa te simti ata de umed si murdar .

-Ahhh..te rog..nu fa asta! il roaga Shin incercand sa-l de-a dupa el. Sunt..ahh..barbat..cum poti face asta?

-Asta nu conteaza deoarece mie imi plac barbatii! îi marturiseste Minato entuziasmat atunci cand ii vede penisul lui Shin. Am sa te fac sa te simti ata de bine si pe tine si pe penisul tau!

-Oprestete! Nu vreau sa continui asta...ah...este atat de scarbos..ahh..si e insuportabil! zice Shin izbugnind in plans.

Shin nu reuseste sa-l de-a jos pe Minato care intre timp se juca cu penisul lui folosindu-si limba. Îi ridica picioarele in sus lui Shin si incepe sa-l linga in fund,apoi isi baga penisul in gura. Shin este excitat foarte tare si îi ejaculeaza in gura lui Minato. Vazand asta,il apuca de mana si il ridica in fund ,apoi sarutandu-l cu limba. Usor coboara cu limba pe gat ,pe abdomen ,apoi se joaca cu sfarcurile lui. Îl musca usor de sfarc,apoi il lasa urme de saruturi pe intreg corpul.

-Deci eu chiar nu mai rezista! Prima data o sa-mi folosesc degetul ca sa te obisnuiesti! îi spune Minato excitat.

-Nuuuu...lasa-ma...ahhhh...doare...Minato! îi spune Shin cu un glas usor balbait dar plin de placere chiar daca nu-si dorea asta. Ochii lui Shin erau plin de lacrimi si placere. Minato se juca cu corpul lui ,iar Shin era infierbantat de atingerea lui.

- Nu mai pot rezista! Esti asa kawaii,baiete! O sa imi bag penisul in inauntrul tau! zice Minato trantindu-l pe Shin pe burta si il mangaie usor pe șira spinării. Lasându-l usor pe față îi baga penis in fund. Transpiratia curgea usor de pe corpul lui Shin. Minato il fute atat de repede si cu atata infierbantare. Îl întoarce pe Shin cu fata spre el si il saruta în timp ce continua sa faca dragoste cu el.

- Nnnn...ahh..oprestete! Nu mai vreau!

-Nu o sa ma opresc! îl amenință Minato. Sa nu lasi pe nimeni sa te atinga! Ai inteles,baiete? îl intreaba Minato apoi contina sa-l fute. Tu esti al meu si numai al meu!

- Nu sunt al tau..ahh..lasa-ma sa plec! îl roaga Shin privindu-l in ochi pe Minato.

-În seara asta vei dormi aici! Si chiar daca pleci de aici tot vei fi al meu. îi explica Minato zambind si ejaculand in el.

Minato îi da drumul la mana si se da de pe el. Se aseaja pe marginea patului si isi aprinde o tigara, apoi se intoarce cu fata spre Shin si il saruta cu limba. Îl mangaie usor pe cap in timp ce Shin era lungit si adormit de ceva timp. Minato isi termina tigara si se imbraca apoi pleaca de acasa. Dis de dimineata,Shin se trezeste ingrozit de ceea ce a patit seara trecuta. Se uita in jur si nu-l vede pe Minato si nici alti oameni. Grabit cu lacrimi in ochi se imbraca si se strecoara afara din casa,dar pe biroul lui Minato era o carte de vizita si el o ia. Mergand pe strazile inguste ale Japonie,Shin este ingandurat si cu lacrimi in ochi. Picaturile de ploaie incep sa-i ude fata si in timp ce se plimba suferind se izbeste de un barbat destul de inalt,era Len.

-Scuze! își cere scuze Shin ridicand capul. Aaa..tu esti colegul pe care îl utmăream? întreaba Shin foarte încet dar Len il aude.

-Mă urmareai? Se pare ca sunt o vedeta care este tot timpul urmarita de paparazzi! îi spune Len razand. Ce ai patit de ai fața asta trista?

-Nu am nimic! îl respinge Shin usor. Nici măcar nu știu cum te cheamă si tu mă întrebi de ce am fata asta?

- Nu trebuie să reacționezi așa. Adică doar era îngrijorat. zice Len putin nervos. Nu ar trebui să stai aici în ploaie,de ce nu te duci casa? întreaba Len ingrijorat.

Len îl apucă de mână pe Shin vazand că nu-l bagă în seama. Părul negru îi astupa ochii lui Len,iar in urechea dreapta avea un cercel negru in formă de stea. Lacrimile lui Shin încep să curga si mai tare atunci cand o mână de barbat îl apucă iar de mană. Len rămane șocat la reacția lui si îl strange mai tare de mână.

-Nu ești bine deloc. De ce minți? Nu vrei să te duci acasă?îi pune Len mai multe întrebări .

-Ce ști tu ? Acasă este mama care o urasc atat de mult... nu vreau să mă duc acasa doar pentru a mă certa cu ea. îi explică Shin cu lacrimi pe obraji.

-Hai cu mine! Len îi spune ca să vină cu el,iar Shin care îl ținea de mână il urmeaza. Ploaia începuse foarte tare,iar cei doi erau foarte uzi . Len îl trage după el până la o casa uriașă și intră amândoi înăuntru . Shin privea uimit gestul lui de brutalitate de al băga forțat în casă.

-De ce m-ai adus aici? Este casa ta? întreaba uimit.

- Dacă te mai las mult afară probabil răceai. Dezbracăte și intra în living! îi poruncește Len zâmbind.

- Mmm...ok! aprobă timid Shin.

Shin s-a dezbrăcat de tot si l-a așteptat pe Len sa-i aducă ceva de îmbrăcat. Văzând că nu vine a îndraznit să se ducă după el dezbracat. Intrând în living îl vede pe Len care stătea întins pe canapea.

-Aveai de gand sa stai acolo pentru mult timp?

-Scuze,dar asteptam sa-mi aduci ceva de imbracat! îi raspunde Shin rusinat si incearca sa-si ascunda unele parți ale corpului.

Len se uita printre firele de par la corpul lui Shin si isi dorea din tot sufletul sa-l atinga si sa-l sarute. Shin se inrosea tot mai tare si nu stia ce sa faca pentru as acoperii tot corpul cu ceva. Cad priveste canapeaua observa un prosop intins si rapid se indreapta spre el. Shin apuca prosopul cu varful degetelor dar Len il trage peste el in canapea. Shin apuca cu putere prosopul in timpul caderii si reuseste sa-l puna intre el si Len. Mana lui Len îi prinsese mijlocul si se indrepta catre fund. Brusc se opreste si îi pune mana pe par ,apoi il saruta usor. Lacrimile lui Shin incep sa curga din nou pe obraji,iar Len vazand asta se opreste imediat.

- Ce ai patit? Ceva s-a intamplat de ai izbugnit in plans,nu-i asa? îl intreaba Len ingrijorat si îl acopera cu prosopul.

- Crezi ca ceea ce ai facut ma putea face fericit? Acum cateva ore am patit acelasi lucru dar putin mai rau si tu vrei sa zambesc ! țipă Shin înecându-se în lacrimi. Nici macar nu-mi sti numele si tu ma saruti?

- Nu imi pasa numele dar atunci cand te-am vazut asa trist credeam ca asta te va face sa reactionezi altfel. îi explica Len trist. Și ce mai exact ti s-a intamplat acum ceva ore?

- Nimic..chiar nimic! spune plangand. Doar ca se pare ca asta primesti atunci cand esti prea increzut.

-Ce vrei sa spui? Raspunde-mi! îi porunceste apucandu-l de mana si sarutandu-l iar. Daca nu-mi raspunzi am sa continui si cred ca sti ce te asteapta.

-Ahh..oprestete..am sa-ti spun deci oprestete! îi zice Shin dandu-l la oparte cu mainile.

-Deci? Aud! Ce ai de spus?

- Cand am intrat in clasa te-am vazut pe tine si nu ma puteam uita la altcineva. Mi-ai atras atentia si vroiam sa vorbesc cu tine. Atunci cand m-am hotarat sa o fac m-au oprit acei baieti,iar tu ai plecat .

Curios mi-am luat geanta si te-am urmarit pana ti-am pierdut urma. îi explica Shin foarte repede si jenat de Len .

- Ma bucur ca ti-am atras atentia. îi spune Len zambind. Continua!

- pai..Ti-am pierdut urma si am dat de niste barbati care m-au luat si m-au dus la seful lor- Acolo am avut cea mai scarboasa si neplacuta experienta pe care o poate avea un om. Acel barbat, Minato , pur si simplu m-a violat si a profitat de corpul meu. Se opreste Shin brusc din explicat si cade cu capul pe umarul lui Len ,plangand si mai tare.

Len il strange tare in brate si îl incurajeaza ca nu o sa mai aiba o experienta asa neplacuta niciodata. Shin il privea pe Len cu atata tristete si durere,apoi il strange puternic in brate. Ridicand capul usor ,indreapta mana spre fața lui Len si îi da parul de pe ochi. Cand îi vede cipul ramane socat si se opreste din plans.

- Ha ha ha! rade Len cu pofta,in timp ce il ia pe Shin si il pune in bratele lui. Sunt urat ,nu-i asa? Ai vazut ca te-ai oprit imediat din plans?

-Da ..m-am oprit..dar tu esti asa frumos! marturiseste Shin privindu-l in ochi. Nu credeam ca exista barbati asa frumosi ca tine!

- Ma bucur pentru ca tu crezi ca eu sunt frumos! spune Len fericit , apoi il saruta usor pe frunte si coboara la gura unde il saruta cu limba.

Shin nu poate rezista tentatie si se lasa purtat de sarut. Len cand vede ca lui Shin îi place , doreste sa continue dar Shin il opreste si se da jos din bratele lui .Fața lui Len era asa catifelata si frumoasa,iar ochi lui erau de culoare cerului care atingea oceanul. Parul lui negru era dat pe spate de Shin . Len îi zambea fericit lui Shin si isi dorea din tot sufletul sa-l stranga in brate. Dar el stia ca Shin are dreptate, ca nici macar nu se cunosc si el dej ail iubea. Shin nu avea cum sa creada asta sau sa-l accepte. Nici Len nu se mai indragostise niciodata de un barbat , dar atunci cand i-a vazut corpul lui Shin a simtit un impuls in inima. Dorinta de ai atinge corpul,de al saruta si de a face dragoste cu el ,nu se oprea.

Capitolul II

Indragostiti

După întâmplările petrecute ,Shin, își mai revenise puțin si devenise mai puternic emoțional. Acasă îl aștepta mama lui ,nervoasă din cauză că lipsise o seară de acasă. Lui Shin, nu-i păsa de mama lui sau de nervii pe care îi avea ea. El se gândea la tot ce i s-a întâmplat și la cât de torturat a fost de Minato. Len se purtase frumos cu el dar vroia oarecum sa facă același lucru ca Minato, să profite de corpul lui. Ajuns în camera lui , se bagă în pat și adoarme imediat cu gândul la Len. Dis de dimineață , mama lui vine trăgând de el sa-i spună că ea pleaca de acasă timp de o lună. Băiatul nu este atent și se culcă imediat ce ea iese afară din cameră. Când îi sună alarma , se ridică imediat din pat iar, după doi pași cade în genuchi de durere. Fundul îl durea , iar tot corpul îi era foarte amorțit. Cu greu a reușit să se îmbrace și să plece la școală. în clasă îl vede pe Len așejat la locul lui si cu fața spre fereastră. Shin îşi lasă ghiozdanul pe bancă și se duce ușor spre Len.

- Ești bine ? îl întreabă Shin îngrijorat. Ai pățit ceva?

- Ăăă? Ai zis ceva? îl întreabă Len îngandurat.

- Da. Tocmai te-am întrebat dacă ești bine. îi explică Shin uitându-se pe fereastră.

- Sunt bine! Mă gândeam la faptul că eu nu-ti stiu tot numele. zice Len uitându-se mirat la Shin. Am fost prea îngrijorat si nu m-a interesat numele tău.

- Aaaaa! Deci din cauza asta erai tu îngrijorat? Ha ha ha ! râde Shin cu poftă.

- De ce râzi? Așa este ! Tu ști numele meu? întreabă Len cu o jumătate de gură.

- Pâi..nu! îi răspunde Shin rușinat. Numele meu este, Shin Daichi.

- Ha ha ! Ce amuzant ești ! Numele meu este Len Takahashi.

Colegii se uitau uimiți la cei doi care vorbeau așa prietenește. Cel mai ciudat era faptul că Len chiar vorbise cu cineva , ba chiar a și dat mâna cu el. Len l-a prins repede de mână pe Shin , și la dus pe acoperișul școlii. L-a izbit de gardul de pe acoperiș și a început să-l sărute. Shin a încercat să se împotrivească dar sărutul lui Len era prea puternic. Limba îi intrase în gura adânc si se juca cu a lui. Fără să mai stea pe gânduri , îi desface cămașa.

- Opreștete! îi spune Shin gemând ușor. Suntem la școală , în primul rând ai zis că nu o sa-mi cauzezi neplăceri.

- Scuze, Shin, dar nu mai pot rezista! îi răspunde Len in șoaptă la ureche , apoi îl mușcă de ea.

- Ahhh.. dar trebuie să te oprești.

- Se pare că nu este o neplăcere pentru tine. Dacă era nu mai gemeai atâta ! îi spune Len aruncându-i cămașa jos .

Shin nu mai scoate nici un cuvant. Len îl săruta pe abdomen si îl mângaia în jos spre penis. Odată se oprește și se uită în ochii verzi ai lui Shin .

- Nu vrei tu ca noi doi să devenim un cuplu ? îl întreabă Len zâmbind. Te iubesc, Shin ! Vreau sa ți-o dovedesc dar tu trebuie să mă lași să o fac.

- Suntem bărbați! Pentru doi bărbați să devină cuplu este cam ciudat pentru ceilalți. explică Shin timid și rosu la față din cauză că Len i-a spus că îl Iubește.

- Nu este deloc ceva rușinos! îl dezaprobă Len. Ce este rău dacă eu te iubesc și vreau să îmi petrec timpul cu tine?

-Nu este nimic rău în asta dar îmi este greu să accept asta! îi mărturisește Shin în timp ce își i-a cămașa de jos. Nu vreau sa fiu rău dar chiar nu-ți pot răspunde acum.

-Aha! Dar pot măcar sa-mi fac speranțe? întreabă Len curios și ridicându-și părul de pe ochi. Ce zici să mergem la o întâlnire și să ne cunoaștem mai bine?

-Ooo! Bine, cand? întreabă Shin puțin entuziasmat.

- Ce zici de duminica asta? Sau când ai tu timp.

-Duminică este bine! aprobă Shin roșu la față.

Săptămâna a trecut repede și întâlnirea celor doi a venit . Shin știa unde stă, Len, și s-a dus la el acasă. Shin era îmbrăcat intr-o camașă elegantă asortată cu pantalonii, iar părul lui scurt, dar nu prea, era foarte aranjat. Când dorește să apese pe sonerie, Len, iese afară din casă. Len avea un costum foarte elegant, negru, iar părul lui era prins pe jumătate intr-o coadă mică. Decât ochiul stâng era acoperit cu câteva fire de păr , iar celălalt era descoperit.

-Arăți foarte bine în costum, Shin! îl complimentează Len zâmbind. Mă bucur că nu mai abandonat .

- Multumesc! îi mulțumește Shin rușinat. Și tu arăți foarte bine.. în acest .. costum. încearcă și Shin să-l complimenteze dar se bâlbâie .

- Mulțumesc! Deci unde vrei să mergem? Fiind mai mare ca tine eu o sa plătec totul, deci unde vrei să mergi? îi zice Len privindu-l cu o dorință nebună de al lua în brațe.

- Nu este nevoie să plătești doar tu!

-Insist! zice Len , apucându-l de mână. Mergem cu mașina mea, ai înteles?

- Ai masină? întreabă mirat. Ok!

- Da , am o mașină sport de culoare roșie! aprobă Len. Vrei să mergem in parc de distractii, apoi la un restaurant? îl întreabă curios.

- S..sigur!

Shin era foarte roșu la față deoarece era prima sa întâlnire și era foarte emoționat. Len de fiecare dată când întorcea privirea spre Shin, se uita la fața și corpul lui foarte fascinat. Imagini iîn care el și Shin fac dragoste și se iubesc trec una câte una prin fața ochilor. În parcul de distracții a reușit oarecum să se abțină și să nu pună mâna pe el . Chiar și în roata, Ferris ,unde au fost singuri în cabină, nu la atins cu niciun deget. Shin îi zâmbea din toată inima și asta îl bucura pe Len foarte tare.

- Ți-a plăcut în roata , Ferris? îl întreabă Len curios. Stelele s-au văzut destul de bine chiar dacă suntem în Tokyo.

- A fost foarte distractiv...chiar dacă a fost prima dată pentru mine să ies cu cineva la o întâlnire. îi mărturisește Shin sincer.

- Mă bucur că ti-a plăcut! zice Len zâmbind. Acum mergem la restaurant, ok?

- Ok!

S-au îndreptat spre restaurant unde au luat cina intr-un loc retras decât pentru ei. Când Shin a observat că sunt singuri a început să se înroșească și mai tare , iar în cele din urmă nu a mai putut scoate niciun cuvant așa cum trebuie. După ce a terminat de mâncat a lăsat privirea în jos și aștepta ca Len să termine. Len a observat că Shin era roșu la față și îl apucă ușor de mână.

- Am terminat! Vrei să plecăm? îl întreabă Len.

- Y...yes! îi răspunde Shin bâlbâit.

- De data asta este rândul meu să îți văd casa, right? îl întreabă zâmbind.

Shin aprobă dând ușor din cap, apoi se ridică amândoi și se îndreaptă către casa lui Shin. Casa lui era destul de mare și de spațioasă. Semăna foarte mult cu a lui Len care era tot in stil japonez. Len, odată intrat în casă nu a mai rezistat și l-a sărutat pe Shin.

- Pot să o fac? Vreu să te sărut de atâta timp. Am rezistat toată ziua dar acum nu mai pot rezista. îi explică Len cu o voce plină de tandrețe. Nu vreau să te forțez, dar te rog din toată inima, fă dragoste cu mine.

- Ahh! Nu știu ce să zic...dar ... și eu o dorință imensă de a te săruta. îi mărturisește Shin bâlbâit.

Len când aude că și Shin dorește același lucru , nu mai stă pe gânduri și îl aruncă direct în pat.

- Te iubesc, Shin! mărturisește Len sărutându-l . Vreau să stai pentru totdeauna langă mine!

- Și eu te iubesc ,Len!

Buzele tandre ale lui Len coborau încet pe gâtul lui Shin. Gemetele de plăcere a lui Shin îl excitau foarte mult pe Len. Mângâieri din dragoste erau pe întreg corpul lui Shin. Mâna gentilă a lui Len îi atingea penisul și îl făcea să geamă și mai tare.

- Shin, o să-mi folosesc degetul! îl avertizează Len zâmbind.

- Ahhh...ok..dar vreau penisul tău. îl roagă Shin în timp ce gemea. Îl vreu înăuntrul meu, Len!

- Bine, atunci voi folosi decat penisul. Shin, fața ta mă excită atât de tare.

- Repede, bagă-l. îi spune Shin excitat .

Len bagă penisul în Shin după ce îl întoarce cu spatele la el. Îl frecă ușor pe fund în timp ce penisul lui ieșea și intra în înăuntrul lui Shin. După ce Len ejaculează în corpul lui Shin, îl linge ușor pe geme puternic de plăcere, apoi se întoarce cu fața la Len si îi apucă penisul. Len rămane uimit atunci cand îl vede pe Shin atât de înfierbântat.

- Vreau mai mult! spune Shin, lingând penisul lui.

- Și eu vreau mai mult din corpul tău. îi mărturisește Len.

Shin pune penisul in gura lui. Len geme de plăcere, apoi îl mângâie pe păr. Shin se ridică în fund și se așează în brațele lui Len. Len bagă penisul în Shin. În timp ce penisul intra și ieșea, Len îl apucă pe Shin de abdomen. Ușor coboară cu limba de la gât la abdomen. După o noapte lungă de dragoste, Shin si Len au reușit să adoarmă. Amandoi se țineau în brațe in timp ce erau dezbrăcați.

Capitolul III

Gelozia lui Len

Dimineaţa a venit repede. Shin şi Len dormeau liniştiţi, ținându-se în brațe. După o primă întâlnire au avut parte de o noapte de neuitat. Corpurile lor s-au atins și s-au excitat unul pe altul. Un sărut din partea lui Len, îl trezește pe Shin. Aceștia se gânde-au la lucrurile minunate pe care le-au făcut aseara.

-Bună dimineața,Shin!spune Len sărutândul pe frunte.

-Bună dimineața! îi răspunde Shin l cu o față roșie.

-Nu-mi vine să cred că ceea ce s-a întâmplat asearâ a fost adevărat! Sper că corpul tău este în regulă. spune Len îngrijorat.

-Y..yeah, corpul meu is fine! răspunde Shin ,bâlbâit. Nici mie nu-mi vine să cred că noi am făcut dragoste.

-Yeah! Ha ha ha!zâmbește Len către Shin. Corpul tău a fost așa de cald și plin de iubire. Când am intrat în corpul tău am simțit cea mai mare placere din lume. Atingerea ta m-a făcut să te sărut și mai mult . Iar când te sărutam mă excitam mai mult și vroiam să te fut si mai mult. Privirea ta excitată îmi stârnea interesul de a intra în tine cât mai mult. îi mărturisește Len sincer.

-Nu spune asta! Este stânjenitor! zice Shin emoționat si rusinat.

-Ce vrei să spui? Tu nu ai simtit la fel? îl întreabă zâmbind.

-Yeah...m-am simțit extraordinar. Dar felul în care spui este stânjenitor.

-Tu o să ai parte și de mai multe lucruri stânjenitoare. De azi încolo tu vei fi numai al meu. zice Len serios. Mă duc să pregătesc micul dejun,tu te poți duce să faci un duș.

Shin nu a mai scos un cuvânt și s-a dus să-și facă duș. Au luat micul dejun împreună ,apoi au plecat la școală. În drumul spre școala, Len a vrut să-l ia pe Shin de mână , dar acesta nu a vrut deoarece nu dorea să fie vazuți de ceilalți. Ajunşi în clasă,ceilalţi îi priveau. Len și Shin erau prea apropiați ,iar fața lui Len era la vedere. Acum se vedea întreaga față . Toți îl priveau fascinați ,deoarece era cel mai frumos și cel mai interesant din clasă. Când profesorul întră în clasă,este însoțit de un băiat de aceași înălțime ca Len. Părul lui era blond,avea ochii albastrii și purta cămașa puțin desfăcută pentrui a se vedea corpul bine făcut.

-Copii , acesta este Chika akatsuki. De azi va fi noul vostru coleg! îl prezintă profesorul . Așeazăte langă Len și Shin,Chika.

Chika s-a așezat chiar lângă mine și Len. Chika mă privea destul de fascinat,iar Len se uita la el foarte urât. Am crezut că este doar imaginația mea,ca Len să fie gelos că mă privește un al băiat și nu am băgat în seamă acea privire rece adresată lui Chika. În pauza de masă ,Chika a făcut cunoștință cu mine și Len,dar Len nici nu a vorbit cu el . Len în pauza de masă stătea cu capul pe bancă și dormea,dar de data aceasta el era cu ochii pe mine.

-Buna! Eu sunt ,Chika! Mă bucur să te cunosc.

-Bună! Eu sunt Shin!Din ce oraș ai venit,Chika?întreb curios.

-M-am transferat aici din Osaka! Familia mea a murit într-un acident și am crezut că este mai bine pentru mine să stau în capitală. Acum lasă asta. Vrei să mergem sus pe acoperiș și să luam prânzul împreună?

Am întors privirea către Len să văd ce face. Se pare că nu a putut rezista și a adormit în cele din urmă. Nu l-am putut refuza pe Chika și am luat prânzul împreună. Când ne-am întors în clasă , Len privea foarte urât.

-Se pare că prietenul tău s-a supărat că ai luat prânzul cu mine! spune Chika. Îmi cer scuze că l-am răpit pentru un timp. se adresează lui Len.

-Nu-i nimic! zice Len puţin furios. Oricum am dormit toată pauza. Cum a fost prânzul,Shin?

-Destul de bun,dar era perfect dacă veneai și tu cu noi. mărturisește Shin sincer.

-Da! aprobă Chika. Mâine să vi și tu cu noi.

-Mâine? Ve-ți lua prânzul în fiecare zi,Shin? întreabă Len apăsat.

-Ai ceva împotrivă,Len? întreabă Chika. Nu e ca și cum voi doi sunteți iubiți. Deci poate face ce vrea.

-Da..așa este! aprobă Len cu o jumătate de gură.

În drum spre casă Shin ,l-a lăsat pe Len să-l ia de mână .Shin s-a mutat de finitiv acasă la Len. Casa i-a lăsat-o mamei lui. Când au întrat în casă, Len avea o față foarte tristă .Shin se apropie ușor de el și îl strânge în brațe.

-Te-ai supărat pe mine,nu-i așa?întreabă Shin trist. Am luat decât micul dejun cu el ,iar dacă nu vrei să o mai fac,nu o s-o mai fac. S-au poți venii și tu cu noi să mâncăm împreună.

-Nu vreau să mănânc cu acel,Chika. îi răspunde Len furios. Eu vreau să stai numai cu mine.

-Și eu vreau să stau cu tine,dar tu ești prea ocupat să dormi pe bancă.De ce nu iei micul dejun cu mine? Așa poate nu o să mai existe conflicte . Chika nu o să ne deranjeze deloc ,dacă el i-a micul dejun cu noi!

-Ce nu vrei să înțelegi? Nu vreau să îl văd pe Chika! țipă Len furios.

-Ok! Am înțeles ,nu trebuie să țipi! spune Shin cu lacrimi în ochi.

-Wow! Plângi? ...Te rog nu plânge!spune Len panicat. Scuze! Nu am vrut să te fac să plângi! își cere scuze .

-Nu este nevoie de scuze!E vina mea că te-am neglijat pe tine. zice Shin plângând.

Len îl privea pe Shin care plângea si nu stia ce să facă. Lacrimile curgeau șiroaie pe fața lui. Len îl apucă de mână și îl aruncă pe patul din dormitor.

Shin nu se oprește din plâns .Len se urcă peste el ,și îl privește pe Shin în ochi. Apropiindu-se de fața lui ,îi linge lacrimile cu limba de pe față lui. Shin geme de plăcere. Len coboară mâna mai jos până pe abdomen,și începe să-l gâdile pe Shin. Lacrimile lui Shin dispar , apărând un râset angelic. Mâna lui Len se plimba pe abdomenul plat a lui Shin. Din cauza gâdilatului, Shin începe să râdă foarte tare. Fața lui devine roșie,iar corpul începe să se încălzească. Atingerea lui Len îl excită foarte tare. Un sărut lung coboară de la abdomen până jos în talpă. Len îl gâdilă în talpă , apoi o linge usor ,apoi îl sărută cu limba. Un sărut adânc îi excită foarte tare. Mâna lui shin trece prin părul lui ,Len.

Penisul lui Shin începe să se ridice, Len vede asta și îl atinge ușor. Shin geme de plăcere, atingerile lui Len îi aduceau multă plăcere.

-Ahhh...pune înăuntru! zice Shin excitat. Vreau să simt penisul tău.

-Vreau să te mai chinui you! Vreau să-ți văd fața excitată mai mult! zice Len lingându-i penisul.

-Ahhh..te rog..!

Penisul lui Len se ridică ușor , atunci când vede fața excitată a lui shin. Sărutând penisul,apoi îl bagă în gură. Shin geme ,și se excită mai tare.

-Te rog...put in..! Ahhh...! Îl vreau your cook..! zice Shin .

-Ok! aprobă Len zâmbind. Dar după ce te fac si mai excitat!

-Nnnn..i want now!

Gura lui Len se îndreaptă către fund ,unde linge cu plăcere. Zâmbetul de pe fața lui era plin de plăcere . Aceasta era pedeapsa lui Shin. Len revine la gura ,unde îl saruta iar.

Ridicându-l pe Shin , îi linge sfârcul ,apoi îl mușcă cu plăcere.

-Ahhh..a durut!

-Asta e pedeapsa ta ca m-ai facut gelos!Tu esti doar al meu! Nu vreau să te văd lângă un alt băiat! Corpul,penisul și fundul tău sunt ale mele! Ai înțeles?

-Scuze ...,dar acum ,put it in!

-Ok! aprobă Len zâmbind. Dar corpul tău va fi numai al meu.

-Ok..!

Len a pus mâna pe picioare lui Shin și a început să le frece . Chiloții i-a aruncat jos. Corpul lui Shin era expus total. Umerii lui bine rotunjiți,picioarele lui lungi si catifelate,bustul cu pătrățele și pielea catifelată erau acum la vedere. Shin desface câte un nasture de la cămasa lui Len. Aflat în brațele lui se mișcă mai greu ,dar reușeste să o de-a jos. Len îl privea fascinat și plin de atâtea sentimente. Mâinile lui Shin au început să tremure atunci când a trebui sa de-a pantalonii lui Len jos.

-Nu trenuie să te grăbești! zice Len.

-Știu!..lasă-mă..ahh! geme Shin atunci când este atins pe penis .

-Ha ha! ești așa amuzant!

Acum corpurile lor goale se atingeau. Corpul lui Len era plin de mușchi. Penisul său era sculat ,iar Shin se excita . Len îl lungește pe spate , și îl sărută. They cook se atingeau unul de altul, zgomote de plăcere veneau din partea amândurora. degetul lui Len intră în fundul lui Shin. Shin freacă penisul of Len. Săruturi excitante veneau din partea amândurora. Mâna lui Len se plimba pe tot corpul lui Shin. Când îi atingea penisul,îl gâdila,iar el începea să râdă. Len se roşeşte puţin în obraji. Privirea lui Shin,și plăcerea provocată de el îl făcea să roșească. Shin se pune cu spatele la el și desface picioarele. Len pune penisul în Shin. Zgomotele provocate de ieșirea și intrarea penisului ,îl face pe Shin să geamă.

-Vreau mai mult!Ahh...se simte bine! spune Shin excitat.

-Intră adânc..ahh..your body feels good! geme Len cu plăcere.

În timp ce penisul lui se afla in Shin,Len se juca cu penisul lui Shin. Len îl pune pe cu fața le el. Ușor îl linge cu limba pe față, apoi pe întreg corpul. Saliva lui Len se afla pe întreg corpul lui Shin.

-Îmi vine,Shin! I ejaculez în tine...ahh..that feels good! geme Len.

-Your cook is so big..feels so good...i whant more...! Ahhh!

Sperma lui Len se afla pe fundul lui Shin.

-Te iubesc,Shin! Tu ești doar al meu ! Nu o să las pe nimeni să te aibe!

-Și eu te iubesc,Len! O să te las să faci ce vrei cu corpul meu ! Deoarece tu mă faci să mă simt special. Sunt liber în mâinile tale. Când fac dragoste cu tine simt că sunt în rai! mărturisește Shin, sărutândul Len.

- Paradis deabia a început. Am să te fac să te simți si mai murdar decât acum . Corpul tău este sub controlul meu acum. Fiecare părticică va fi explorată de my cook and my limbă. Am să te excit atat de mult și am să te fac să te simti hot.

-Nu mai spune asta! Este stânjenitor..Dar ..adevărul este că vreau asta.

-Ești asa draguț. Nu am să te las să pleci de lângă mine .

-Am să stau lângă tine pentru totdeauna! mărturisește shin.

Cei doi au au avut cea mai frumoasă noapte . Au făcut dragoste și s-au simțit murdari. They cook feels so good . Len îl iubește pe Shin ,și nu îl va lăsa să plece niciodată de lăngă el. Se vor iubii pentru totdeauna , și vor face dragoste în fiecare minut din zi.


End file.
